1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system that contactlessly supplies power from a power supply coil provided at a facility to a power receiving coil provide on a movable body such as a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-contact power supply system that uses electromagnetic induction is known. For example, Japanese. Patent Application Publication No. 2000-23393 (JP-A-2000-23393) describes a non-contact power supply system that transmits power from a power-supplying primary coil that is housed inside one case to a power-receiving secondary coil that is housed inside another case, by having the secondary coil face the primary coil. The primary and secondary coils are each formed of a magnetic core and a winding. The sectional area of the magnetic core of one of the coils is larger than the outer diameter of the magnetic core of the other coil.
When power is supplied with the primary coil provided at a facility such as a power supply station and the secondary coil provided on a movable body such as a vehicle, the primary coil is provided at a space in which the movable body can park. However, in order to be able to supply power efficiency regardless of where the movable body is parked within the parking space, either the primary coil or the secondary coil must be large, which limits the shape of the space and leads to an increase in cost.